Two NAMPT inhibitors (FK866 and CHS828) have entered clinical trials. See generally, Galli et al., “Medicinal Chemistry of Nicotinamide Phosphoribosetransferase (NAMPT) Inhibitors”, J. Med. Chem. 2013 (56(16), pp 6279-6296.